User talk:Fortu
Welcome Hi, welcome to Killzone Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Fortu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Derekproxy (Talk) 01:02, August 18, 2012 Thank you for bringing this russian page to my attention since the parent group wikipedia is controled by feminists they occasionally troll our game wikis, and with con artist Anita Sarkesen ranting about video game sexism we will be expericening feminists trolls for a very very long time.Derekproxy (talk) 18:06, October 24, 2012 (UTC) No prob, I hate trollsFortu (talk) 05:12, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Personal Blogs The recent blog about jakets is on a personal blog page instead of the site blog page. This type of bloging is allowed so long as nothing is explicite.Derekproxy (talk) 02:28, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh, sorry if i bothered you. Fortu (talk) 05:09, November 7, 2012 (UTC) No problem in all I told them about it and the corrected their mistake. As for killzone intercept I will allow this page as long as it gets a bit more information involving its plotDerekproxy (talk) Obama won, DAMN IT. soviet america, here we come.Protoss uchiha (talk) 05:15, November 7, 2012 (UTC) I KNOW, i hate obama, US is going to be a shit hole.Fortu (talk) 05:29, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Killzone 4 trooper I went ahead and deleted the page already, seeing as what you already said, there's no information on Killzone 4. ToCxHawK[[User talk:ToCxHawK| Hawk da Barber 2012 - BSHU Graduate ]] 01:40, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Page for Deletion Hey, thanks for letting me know, I took care of it. [[User talk:ToCxHawK| Hawk da Barber 2012 - BSHU Graduate ]] 03:47, February 4, 2013 (UTC) No prob.Fortu (talk) 19:03, February 5, 2013 (UTC) The ISA are the villains No, it's very much your opinion that the ISA are the villains. Aside from the fact the Helghast started the war, what video game would ever have you playing as the villains? The ISA don't use live human test subjects in their lethal experiments, the ISA don't summarily execute prisoners, and the ISA aren't generally a bunch of fascist psychopaths.--Leigh Burne (talk) 20:15, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :The ISA having a grey area is very different from them being villains, and an intentional part of the realism the game was going for. Even in the Second World War the Allies committed atrocities, but no one would dare argue that the Nazis were actually the good guys (and considering all the blatant Nazi allegories included as part of Helghast culture, this example is particularly apt). :As for all those other games you mentioned - the characters you play as all have some form of moral code making them anti-heroes rather than villains, or at least can only be truly evil if you so choose to make them that way (e.g. Fallout). The Helghast have no moral code. The Helghast didn't invade Vekta for resources or territory or military gain, they invaded for revenge, with the slaughter of any and all ISA personnel one of their primary objectives. The games make it very clear the Helghast are a fascist, totalitarian state with no concern for morals or ethics. Saying they're actually the heroes is completely ridiculous.--Leigh Burne (talk) 08:55, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Fair enough if the Zerg are evil, but the point still stands - the Helghast are quite clearly the villains in the Killzone series. I think you've been buying into Visari's propaganda...--Leigh Burne (talk) 12:10, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :::I literally said the ISA are not perfectly innocent just a little further up this page. ::::"The ISA having a grey area is very different from them being villains, and an intentional part of the realism the game was going for. Even in the Second World War the Allies committed atrocities, but no one would dare argue that the Nazis were actually the good guys." :::Just because they aren't angels it doesn't make them the bad guys.--Leigh Burne (talk) 14:28, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Rollback rights I have given you rollback rights, which lets you revert edits with one click, helpful for vandals. [[User talk:ToCxHawK| Hawk da Barber 2012 - BSHU Graduate ]] 01:26, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh cool, thanks, this will be very helpful. Fortu (talk) 18:50, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Why cant i edit the Killzone 3 page? 23:49, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Im not a admin, ask them, but ill answer, you have to have a wiki account for some pages.Fortu (talk) 23:52, March 8, 2013 (UTC) OH, sorry, u are the most active user here so i thought u could help, u should be a admin. 19:53, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Its ok, glad to help Fortu (talk) 19:55, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up bro. I banned him for a week. Good looking out. [[User talk:ToCxHawK| Hawk da Barber 2012 - BSHU Graduate ]] 01:09, March 22, 2013 (UTC) That anon is correct, you should be an admin. I'm too busy at the moment to look after the wiki every day, and you're able to. You are hereby an admin, congrats. [[User talk:ToCxHawK| Hawk da Barber 2012 - BSHU Graduate ]] 23:59, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Ren Ren - oh so im not bocked, internet connection problems then I guess dude.Fortu (talk) 00:52, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :It must have been a glitch because you have it now, and the badge says 1 person has earned it, which is you. [[User talk:ToCxHawK| Hawk da Barber 2012 - BSHU Graduate ]] 22:08, April 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Well it says someone has earned it on my screen. And I like the badges, very nice job. [[User talk:ToCxHawK| Hawk da Barber 2012 - BSHU Graduate ]] 22:12, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Killzone is a M rated game. 17+ so I assume that if strong language is in the game it should be allowed here. [[User talk:ToCxHawK| Hawk da Barber 2012 - BSHU Graduate ]] 18:18, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Admin I'm not quiet sure what you mean, but if there isn't a Russian Killzone wiki yet, he can make it and become an admin there just be creating it. If one already exists, the admins over there have to make him one. We hold no power over other wikis. [[User talk:ToCxHawK| Hawk da Barber 2012 - BSHU Graduate ]] 22:20, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :No. You and I have no power over the Russian wiki. They have their own set of admins. We can't make people admins there or vice versa. [[User talk:ToCxHawK| Hawk da Barber 2012 - BSHU Graduate ]] 23:00, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Blocking U blocked me once, how many times do i have to be blocked to be banedPoplol1 (talk) 22:56, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Should change the theme of this wiki Killzone Shadow Fall's theme should be on here. 01:20, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Only city pics and one Helghast grunt has been shown, should wait when more stuff comes out, perhaps at E3 they with show us some neat pics and put it as the wiki's theme. Fortu (talk) 01:28, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Bureaucrat The only real difference between a bureaucrat and an admin is that, bureaucrats can give adminship to people. They play the same role as admin, just they can give out rights to people. [[User talk:ToCxHawK| Hawk da Barber 2012 - BSHU Graduate ]] 02:30, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Soren Just wondering, do you by any chance know what/where this place called Soren is? I remember Natko mentioning it in Killzone 2. Don't worry I'll be free here in a day or so, so I dont worry. I'll be checking the wiki daily. [[User talk:ToCxHawK| Hawk da Barber 2012 - BSHU Graduate ]] 01:19, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Do I have to have a wiki account to put images? 06:11, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Yes you do, sorry I'm very busy, I won't be active for at least two weeks.Fortu (talk) 06:52, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Blocks Hey, I changed the block settings for the anon you blocked till the year 3000, to next week. For what he put into the article, it seemed way to harsh to block him for that long. [[User talk:ToCxHawK| Hawk da Barber 2012 - BSHU Graduate ]] 20:04, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Realistic reloading? I don't quite get the picture on your profile stating that they took out the realistic reloading in Shadow fall. Flaming skull of heaven (talk) 11:34, August 29, 2013 (UTC)Skull How do I delete a page? The ISA Frigate page is just the UCN Cruiser/ISA Cruiser, and I was just trying to delete it. Col Radec (talk) 02:13, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Glad your feeling Better. Just saying so. Col Radec (talk) 13:42, October 9, 2013 (UTC) These belt idjuts. Is there any way to stopthese gucci belt things from continuously popping up? Col Radec (talk) 13:05, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh, ok. Col Radec (talk) 16:10, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Don't you think we should merge this page with the Helghan Empire one under a category of Politics?Starkilllar (talk) 16:00, October 16, 2013 (UTC) If we were going to merge the pages, I think we should call it Governance or something. Then we should place the Empire, Autarch, Senate, ISA UCN, etc, on it. Col Radec (talk) 13:20, October 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm somewhat knowedgable on politics, but I think calling it Governance would be best. Col Radec (talk) 22:40, October 17, 2013 (UTC) That's not so- Wait, wut? WAT!?!?!?!? Col Radec (talk) 23:28, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Killzone: Shadowfall launch plans/Requests? Hey there Snake, Just wanted to check in with you and some of the other BF admins and see if you guys needed any help with the Wiki before the Shadowfall launch. It seems you have it under control, but we just like to check in and make sure you guys have everything you need before a new title launch. Help with organization, new templates, and custom art are all things we're more than happy to help with. That said, do you guys have any plans for the launch outside of getting all the new content up? If not, we'd be happy to organzine some polls, community awards or simple videos. Anyways, please don't hesitate to reach out if you need anything, and thanks for all your work on the Killzone Wiki! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 18:41, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey. One, hope your feeling better. Two, since I plan on being a contributor to this wiki for a very long time, and have done a fair amount of "work" on it, would it be ok if I was made an admin? I know it's not your call, I'm just asking to ask, basically. Col Radec (talk) 00:44, October 23, 2013 (UTC) New Category This just popped into my mind, but considering the relative prevalence of turncoats in the Killzone series, you think we should make a Traitors category? Col Radec (talk) 15:46, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Adding a Parenting Filter Page Hello Fortu, I'm reaching out to you and some of the other admins on Wikia about a new page we'll be adding to some of our larger Wikis. It's called the Parenting Filter page, and it's designed as a hub page for parents looking to determine if a game, movie, TV series etc. is appropriate for their child. Here's an example of what the page will look like: http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:ParentFilter It's a lot more in-depth than the ESRB/PEGI ratings system and will give parents a more useful look at the game and its community. While the main focus of the project is to serve as a tool for parents trying to gauge whether or not something is appropriate for their child, it also contains a lot of unique information that would be useful to pretty much everyone. Stats like average campaign length and community attitude are the kind of things only actual players like you will be able to provide. We'd love for you or any of the other Killzone Wiki editors to pitch in on the page if you get a chance, as we're trying to get these live by December. I'll check back next week and create/update the page myself if you guys aren't interested in it. As always, please don't hesitate to ask if you have any questions about this. Thanks for your time! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 17:32, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Theme I tried making a new theme a while back, but I couldn't resize the images enough to where they looked good. I ended up giving up, I could try again, dunno if I can make a new theme or not. [[User talk:ToCxHawK| Hawk da Barber 2012 - BSHU Graduate ]] 01:38, October 29, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I can try again here in a day or so. If I don't get it done within a few days, feel free to ask him, or whatever you see fit. [[User talk:ToCxHawK| Hawk da Barber 2012 - BSHU Graduate ]] 00:43, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Theme Hey Fortu, Just to clarify, when you say theme you're talking about the background image? Or are you also looking at tweaking the navbar, main page etc? We should be able to help you with any of those things if you'd like. Did you have any ideas as to what kind of changes you wanted? I'm assuming something more Shadow Fall related? Anyways, if you can give me a better idea of what you're looking for, we can try to mock something up for you and the admins to approve. Cheers Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 18:55, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing. I'll get back to you when it's done. Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 21:42, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Just a quick update, we're having some internal server errors with the theme images at the moment, which is responsible for the delay. Should have something for you later this week though. Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:41, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Fortu, Sorry about the delay, I've been out sick most of this week. You can check out a mock up of the background here: http://pseudobreadsandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Pseudobreadsandbox_Wiki I can swap the characters out, or just let me know if you'd like something else. Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:06, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I think it looks pretty great. Col Radec (talk) 13:32, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Glad you dig it, should be all sorted! Feel free to message me if you guys need anything else. Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 21:50, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Spam blogs Hi Fortu, I noticed that Killzone Wiki was getting a ton of spam blogs from random users, mostly football-related stuff with the blogs trying to sell you jerseys. I have no idea why Killzone in particular would be targeted by the spammers, but I've deleted about 150 of these in the last couple weeks. If it's alright with you, I'd like to put a filter in place here that will prevent users with zero edits from making blog posts. That would stop all of the spam blogs, without seemingly affecting any of the legitimate posts. Is that okay? Cook Me Plox 23:47, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Please say yes to this Fortu. Col Radec (talk) 00:00, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Alright, that's in place . I'll keep an eye on here for a while longer, but that should be effective. If you find that it's blocking legitimate posts, please leave me a message and I can tweak it. Cook Me Plox 00:39, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi I just wanted to say that I am not very adpet at changing wikiformats in fact I believe that was another admin's job.CrimsonFalke (talk) 18:10, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I gave that category a permanent lock down, so only admins can even acess it. I think that will put an end it.CrimsonFalke (talk) 22:53, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Autarch Badge I've tried 5 times to change it back to Visari, but for some reason, it won't save the changes. You try to. Col Radec (talk) 23:13, December 2, 2013 (UTC) -_- btw you forgot to sign your post, amatuer... :P And, it's still showing me that other pic... Col Radec (talk) 00:00, December 3, 2013 (UTC) So it seems I am not alone with the tits on our page?CrimsonFalke (talk) 00:21, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Reactive badges and let me see if I can do some sort of admin over ride, we never protected this did we?CrimsonFalke (talk) 00:34, December 3, 2013 (UTC) I reset the images try working them over nowCrimsonFalke (talk) 00:49, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Well the all powerful Crimsonfalke oh god never mind I just reset the image to Visari and the tits are gone. Also after searching google came from a playboy photoshoot for animal instincts.CrimsonFalke (talk) 02:15, December 3, 2013 (UTC) I honestly think I have an idea who did it, although I am not seeing tits anymore, I see Visari although it seems that you still have themCrimsonFalke (talk) 02:38, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Can you lock the badges down someone is actively changing it while I change itCrimsonFalke (talk) 02:43, December 3, 2013 (UTC) I don't actually?CrimsonFalke (talk) 03:13, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Extration I like Extraction over intercept. It came first and was slightly more original. Hell it reminded me of guy who would be come Rico's raiders. I mean between dumb ass narville that won't evacuate his camp to avoid a massacere or Rico killing every hig in sight. I'd go with Rico, that and there were more of Rico's guys than Narvilles left in the endCrimsonFalke (talk) 03:21, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Photos disabled Did you disable photo uploads?CrimsonFalke (talk) 15:20, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Shit that is the wierdest thing the wiki had itself locked down, for a day.First tits and now this I think Wiki is huanted.CrimsonFalke (talk) 23:32, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Stop hating on Rico just because the HD reboot has a nut buster trophy for killing 20 Helghast with a nutbustCrimsonFalke (talk) 14:06, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Cryzone was made for you play it now! I mean seriously if you were bitching about KZ3 sure I understand but KZ2 was pretty much screwed Rico's character overCrimsonFalke (talk) 01:56, December 12, 2013 (UTC) main character genes This was edited into the thrid army page, a phrase you mentionedhttp://killzone.wikia.com/index.php?title=Helghast_Third_Army&diff=25595&oldid=24780. Exactly why shouldn't I think its you? In all it wasn't you so I am sorry. I am permanetly the person that made the edit. I am sure you can understand my outrage to bogus edits, I'd be just as pissed if you wrote in "colonel radec pussed out like a bitch to avoid ISA's anal rape" CrimsonFalke (talk) 15:54, December 14, 2013 (UTC) When i said why not think its you, I meant the first thought upon seeing it.CrimsonFalke (talk) 22:02, December 14, 2013 (UTC)' Its okay, kicks you in the nuts! We are even;)CrimsonFalke (talk)\ PS4 SF & Rico I have no PS4 if I did I'd be lighting up the forums here, and I don't know if Rico is in Shadow Fall. Also its not blue balls the phrase you want is hard on. Blue balls are when bitch is being an endless tease and won't put out.CrimsonFalke (talk) 00:50, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Well I hope its KZ1 rico if they did change the voiceCrimsonFalke (talk) 03:45, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Yo I am number 1 lolCrimsonFalke (talk) 23:37, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Helghast cat What is this thing that you are mentioning? I honestly didn't know the helghast had cats.CrimsonFalke (talk) 23:32, February 7, 2014 (UTC) I sort of like Helghast cat, why is he a bad choice for a badge?CrimsonFalke (talk) 00:48, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Chat I'm not entirely sure. I think it's a page within MediaWiki and then some shit to do with javacript. That's the only thing I can think of at the moment. I'll ask one of the admins on the Fallout wiki about it, or you can, its up to you bro. [[User talk:ToCxHawK| Hawk da Barber 2013 - BSHU Graduate ]] 04:56, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Editing Issue... So I've been editing the Killzone: Mercenary articles, and I've come across an issue. Whenever I want to insert a photo or video, the option is block by a "write a summary of your edit" box. Anyway to get rid of this? --Berserker2013 (talk) 03:39, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Elder Scrolls I love them, except for ESO. Why? I was kinda hoping it would lead somewhere too. But honestly I'm more excited about Fallout 4. --Col Radec (talk) 07:06, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Home page image You could just replace | with this image where the original is. Of course you would have to trim it but you could do that easily in publisher or word. It wouldn't have to be circular, just a bit nicer looking than the current one. You could probably do it with mercenary in a similar way. Sorry to burst with explanation and likely some pretentiousness (I really don't want to come across as that) but I just can see how to do it and want to show how to everyone. :P--Slow Reader (talk) 08:36, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Wikia screwed me over when I joined and disabled my visual editor on PC (I know about it because I've seen it on PS4 and people reference it) so I've become adapt at code very quickly.--Slow Reader (talk) 19:22, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Images Do you want to change just the images or also direct the links to Shadowfall material? [[User talk:ToCxHawK| Hawk da Barber 2013 - BSHU Graduate ]] 16:02, May 18, 2014 (UTC)